


Reptilia

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-13
Updated: 2010-05-15
Packaged: 2019-01-19 05:23:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12404076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: A Strokes inspired series of somewhat chronological, entirely defining moments featuring the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. A beginning, moments in between, and a properly Black, catastrophic end.





	1. When It Started

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

 

** REPTILIA **

** **A Strokes inspired series of somewhat chronological, entirely defining moments featuring the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. A beginning, moments in between, and a properly Black, catastrophic end.** **

_**Disclaimer** **:** All titles and lyrics belong to The Strokes, everything Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling._

\---

**When It Started**

_Think things move pretty fast down here_  
But just wait my dear 'till we get up there  
Oh maybe someday they'll know

 

It is a flurry of hugs and elbow bashing, and everyone is grinning at each other, buzzing with excitement. They all have different badges on their robes, yes, but their hats are all the same. Andromeda mentions this revelation, and Bellatrix rolls her eyes. "Oh, ever the philosopher, our Andromeda."

Their friends laugh and Andromeda pouts playfully. "Oh, Bella, how kind of you to notice."

Bellatrix tugs softly at one of her sister's shining brown curls. "You really are too smart-arsed for your own good."

Andromeda wants to retort, she doesn't like feeling belittled, but she likes Bella's attention. It has been getting more and more sporadic these days, so she'll take what she can get. She settles for a smile, but Bella has already swiveled around, deep in conversation with Rodolphus Lestrange. Andromeda watches, fascinated, at the way Bella's black hair shines just so, and the way the curve of her red lips make Rodolphus lean just a little closer, listen just a little more intently. Bella is probably not even saying anything particularly important, but he pays rapt attention, focusing on her dark hooded eyes, on her fingers playing absentmindedly with the green and silver pendant around her neck.

A delicate voice interrupts Andromeda's observations. "Do you think we'll be getting our schedules soon?"

Andromeda turns around, slightly annoyed. "Yes, I suppose so, just like every other year, Cissy."

"I know you've got OWLs, and Bella's got NEWTs, but I'm going mad with worry, too, you know. I want to get the tops marks again so that Father will be proud," Narcissa continues, powder blue eyes shining with ambition. 

"Nothing's really going to make Father proud except for you marrying well," Bellatrix cuts in, her tone jesting but her eyes hard.

Narcissa looks visibly upset, and Andromeda throws her a comforting look before turning to Bellatrix. "Really now, why do you have to go saying things like that?"

"Because its the truth," Bellatrix shoots back coldly. Andromeda flinches inwardly a little- here was that strange mood of hers again, where she turned into someone that was not Bella at all. "We're nothing but pawns in a pureblood game for power. Unless we marry well, how can we hope to continue our lines and keep those mudbloods where they belong?"

Andromeda sighs testily. "We're still at school, we've got a while until we need to worry about those kinds of things."

"You're such a fool, my little philosopher," Bella says softly, black eyes glittering. "It's been our duty since the day we were born. You  _will_  do your part, right?"

Andromeda can't help but sense a threat in the rhetorical question, and pales slightly. Narcissa, who has been watching her sisters go back and forth, hurriedly speaks up. "Look, the first years!"

Still slightly on edge, they turn their heads towards the entrance to the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall strides purposefully towards the front of the hall, expression stern as ever. Behind her, a slightly jumbled line of first years filein, some looking awed, most looking as though they might need a bucket to get sick in.

Narcissa spots their cousin first, and elbows Bellatrix with a gleeful smile. "It's Sirius!"

"He looks like he's planning a prank already," Andromeda marvels, earlier tension forgotten as the battered old Sorting Hat begins its droning song.

Bellatrix watches the procession thoughtfully. "Stupid boy, that Sirius. He'll cause a ruckus in Slytherin."

"Oh please, we all know he's your favorite," Narcissa jibes, flipping her silvery hair as if to prove her point. "I think you love him better than your own  _sisters_ , really."

"Hm," Bellatrix hums, and when Sirius catches her eye and waves, she allows a real smile.

The sorting begins, and the first years quickly shuffle to "Black, Sirius." Slytherin leans forward as a whole, because he's a Black, and all the Blacks are put in the house of the serpent, but it is exciting all the same. The Sorting Hat is placed on the little boy's messy hair, and there is silence. As the seconds pass by, Narcissa bounces with excitement, Andromeda smiles but bites her lip with an anxiety she can't place, and Bellatrix, forcing a confident grin, grips the bench with hands turning whiter and whiter.

Sirius Black fidgets impatiently on the rickety old stool, and smiles when the hat proclaims, "Well, alright then..."

"Oh _, finally_ -" Narcissa begins, but is cut off by the hat.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

And the smiles fall from the faces of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black.

**\---**

**Read it? REVIEW! I'll love you forever. This is only the beginning =)**

**xx_Audrey**

 

 


	2. Hard to Explain

**Hard to Explain**

_I say the right things, but act the wrong way_

She is chatting with her fellow housemates on her way to class when some second-year runs into her, nearly knocking her over. "Filthy mudblood!" the words tumble out of her pretty lips, so well-practiced it almost comes by instinct. He looks angry but one piercing glare from her makes him quail, looking frightened and very small indeed. But it doesn't matter, because Bella and the other Slytherins are smiling at her with approval. She shoots them a smirk and her sister laughs before flouncing away with her friends up the winding staircase and out of sight.

It is then she notices that the boy is still sedentary in the middle of the nearly deserted hallway, head bowed and slowly collecting his things. Andromeda huffs impatiently, summoning the fallen books, quills, and assorted parchment scattered on the cold stone floor and waving them into his bag. He looks up, surprised, suspicious. "What? You're in my way, stupid bugger," Andromeda snaps, but against her will her eyes are whispering  _I'm sorry_.

 


End file.
